Chaotic Time
by deathgeonous
Summary: What had turned the Senshi of Pluto into such a cold hearted woman? Well having her family die in a blood feud long before the Moon Kingdom ever even fell could have been the start. See what happens when she finally finds a lost piece of her past.
1. A MOTHER AND CHILD REUNION

AN1: Well, my muse has been working overtime on me lately while I've been so sick, and so I've come up with even MORE story ideas. Luckily for my fragile hold on my sanity this was the only new idea I really and truly focused on.

AN2: I am still sick. Oh so sick. So updates will be about once a month until I'm better. But then again, I am updating multiple stories at once because of that though. So, take your pick.

AN3: Thanks to GunnerRyu for going over this chapter.

AN4: As I had noticed a major story related error in chapter two and some minor time line related error in both of chapters three and four, there were some minor corrections made throughout the entire story.

AN5: Slightly revised yet again. God, what is with me and revisions, seriously huh?

AN6: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

Summery: What had turned the Senshi of Pluto into such a cold hearted woman? Well having her family die in a blood feud long before the Moon Kingdom ever even fell could have been the start. See what happens when she finally finds a lost piece of her past.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Sailor Moon or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Tenchi Muyo or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current and true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that will ever be mine.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER ONE

A MOTHER AND CHILD REUNION

Juban, Japan: The Outers' mansion: Setsuna's room: late one night

Some, if not all, of the people that knew her would readily acknowledge the fact that one Setsuna Meiou, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto and the Senshi of Time, was a cold hearted woman. In fact, some of them would even go so far as to gleefully say that she was an utterly frigid bitch. Most, if not all, of the other Senshi had attributed it to the three interconnecting facts of her, one, having survived the Moon Kingdom's fall, while two, at the same time her having been the only survivor of that said kingdom, and then there was finally three, which was her having then been forced to wait for them all to be reborn while she had been forced to remain all alone.

They would all be utterly wrong of course, for the fact of the matter was that Setsuna Meiou had sealed off her heart a long, long time before any of those things had ever happened.

Why you may ask?

Well, if anyone would dare to peek into the said woman's room at the moment, they would have had all of their questions answered.

Luckily for Setsuna, no one that she knows is that stupidly suicidal. So there was no one able to witness her crying over a photo album at the moment. In it it showed pictures of a happy and smiling Setsuna, a handsome and proud red haired man, and a giggling baby boy.

Setsuna then continued to look through the album, letting it show her the pictures of her and this red headed man together as the child aged into a handsome young man.

Then came the final set of pictures, with those being ones of her standing beside two caskets while dressed all in black.

Setsuna then fiercely wept over the pictures of her husband and son's funeral.

Nerima, Japan: The Tendo house: Ranma's room: a few hours later

Ranma Saotome, the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and probably the best practitioner of any of the three schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts in all honest honesty, awoke with a start while sweating heavily as he did so.

"Man, that dream again." Ranma muttered as he slowly managed to slow his breathing down. He then laid back down on his futon while he thought back upon the dreams that had been plaguing him every night for a little over a month.

They all had started out nice enough. Well, in the beginning that is. In them he had both a loving mother and a loving father, and they both truly cared for him. His mother had been some sort of mage or something, while his father had been a true martial artist, and he was nothing at all like his current stupid father.

His father had taught him his art, but he had always felt that he was a slight disappointment to his mother for his not being a girl, and thus not being able to learn her style of magic from her.

His mother had always told him when he addressed her about that, that that was nonsense, and that she loved him, and that while, yes, she did wish that she could teach him to use her style of magic, she was not disappointed with him in the slightest for his not being able to learn to do so.

He however, had always felt differently. He had felt that his mother should be able to teach him the magic that she so secretly, yet so obviously, so wished to teach him. But he was a male, and all of the practitioners of her style of magic had to be a female.

So he had thrown himself into his father's art, while at the same time snatching up all his mother's books and any other such things on the subject of magic that he could find while no one was looking. He was determined to show her that, even if he was a male, he still could learn something from her, anything, so that she would not be so sad.

It seemed from the notes that he had read on the subject that you must be a female to be bound to a planet that would then supply you with its elemental magic, well at least according to the notes he had read that is. And only one woman could be bound to any one planet at any one time as well it seemed, although there was a clause in there about heirs or some other such nonsense. He couldn't really understand everything in those documents. Hey, he was only thirteen at the time.

So there truly was no way that he could learn his mother's style of magic, for he was not a woman, nor could he just try to bond himself to a planet anyways, for all the planets had already been bonded to.

He had felt depressed about this for a bit, but then he had decided that if he could not be bound to a planet to learn his mother's style of magic, he would just have to learn his own style of magic, one that his mother could help him with. It might not be her style of magic, but it would be something similar, something that he could do with his mother.

He had then immediately discounted all of the known types of magic that he knew that males normally learned, for, as they were nothing like his mother's, and, as they were also well known styles of magic, he obviously would not need his mother to help him with them.

He had then thought about what he was currently doing with his father. He had just been acknowledged as an advanced student in his father's art, and he was now undergoing his quest for his mastery. His father's art was one of personal adaptability. To become a true master of the style, one must take all one has learned and truly make it their own by personalizing the style to them. In other words, they must take all of what they have learned and make a new style out of it. His father had told him that his style of his art was nothing like his sensei's had been, and that once he was finished, his style would be nothing like the style that he had taught him.

Thus he had come to the conclusion that he would invent a new style of magic, one that he could show his mother when he had a few things down, enough so that she could not laugh at him for doing it, and so that she would instead wish to help him out with it.

And so he had become the first and only practitioner of chaos magic at the age of fifteen.

When his mother first found out, she had been livid. She was screaming things at him like 'Why would you do something so dangerous?' and other such things of that nature.

He had just looked at her and sadly replied 'I just wanted you to be proud of me.'

He did get in some trouble, though not with his mother. No, it was with some other woman. She must have been someone really important though, for his mother and his father and he were all kneeling to her. She went on and on about his making up and using a very dangerous style of magic without any of the proper authority or supervision.

Then his mother and another woman were assigned to help him develop this new style of magic, while they properly recorded their progress.

A few more years went by and he had become both an accomplished mage and a warrior, but yet when he was eighteen, he had died along with his father when someone his father called his cousin attacked them while they were out on a father son bonding trip, along with a rather large army.

He remembered the nightmares of that fight. He had taken out about a quarter of the army by himself, while his father was responsible for a good sixth of it. And the only reason that he was ahead of his father in that count was the fact that his father was not using any magic, while he was. But then his father had been injured by the man he had called his cousin, and while he was distracted by his father's sound of pain, he was then stabbed through his heart and his throat at the same time. As he fell backwards while dying, he saw his father's cousin deliver the deathblow to his father. His final thoughts had been 'I'm sorry mom. I'll see you soon dad.'

Every night the dreams had focused more on one or another particular aspect of his life, but they had always ended with him and his father dying in that battle.

"Damn it! I just wish I knew what these dreams mean." he then sighed out as he rolled over. He then saw his alarm clock and he noticed that he had been just laying there while thinking for over three hours, for it was now five thirty in the morning.

Deciding that maybe he should just get up, he did so. And then after a quick bath, he went to help out Kasumi in the kitchen.

The Gates of Time: a few days later

Setsuna was not at all a happy camper at the moment. No, she was feeling more along the lines of like the murderous psychopath out to kill all of those said happy campers. Jason Voorhees would be both awed and terrified at her current feelings of murderous rage. He might have even of asked for some tips to get into that state of mind so easily. And the main object of her ire was currently just standing there in front of her while doing its job, for one of the objects that had induced the utter wrath of the last Princess of Pluto was the Gates of Time.

Setsuna had been, over the last two days, running the Gates of Time annual centennial system diagnostics, when, close to the end of her diagnostic, she had come across a red flag that she had never been alerted to. A seventeen year old red flag.

Very curious as to what could have escaped her attention for so long and supposedly not have it bite her hard in the ass as per usual, Setsuna had looked at it, and then she had gone a whiter shade of pale. "Seventeen years." She whispered softly. "He's been alive for seventeen years!" Setsuna then screamed aloud.

Setsuna had then immediately attempted to locate her reborn son, and after finding him and then watching just fifteen minutes of his life, she was about ready to explode in a blast of righteous motherly fury.

Setsuna then stood back, took a few deep breaths and calmed down for a moment, and then she decided that she needed the whole picture. So she watched her reborn son's entire life.

That viewing was not at all good for Setsuna's blood pressure, nor was any good for most of the people that were close to her son at the moment, especially one Genma Saotome. After seeing what he had done to her baby, well let us just say she was prepared to do some things to him that had been banned on over one thousand worlds in five system spanning empires in the past for excessive cruelty.

So it was a good thing for her blood pressure that she eventually came to the latest month of his life, for "He's remembering." Setsuna said softly. "He's truly remembering." She then whispered in joy.

And Setsuna had vowed there and then that she would see her son and get him away from there before the day was out.

Nerima, Japan: Outside Furinkan Koukou: long after school had ended

School was out, and Ranma was in a very bad mood. No, wait, scratch that. A very bad mood would be and could be only an utter and vast improvement upon his current mood, for Ranma was about ready to start nuking all of Nerima with some very potent Ki blasts, while leaving no survivors. Brolly himself would have been proud at the destructive, murderous thoughts now running through and dominating his mind. What had finally pushed Ranma to this point you may ask? Well first off there was that three way fight between Akane, Uyko and Shampoo during the morning break that had somehow been entirely his fault, and for which he had gotten detention for only for just trying to break it up, while they, well Akane and Uyko at the least, had gotten off scot-free. Shampoo doesn't go to Furinkan Koukou, so she wasn't their problem to ignore. Well, that had been the start. Next had come the three way brawl between himself, Happosai and Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno around the girl's gym during his lunch hour, the latter three having decided to triple team him in response to some imagined slights against their loves.

That fight had not only gotten him suspended for the rest of the month, and it had made him not only miss his lunch, but the meal Kasumi had made him had been crushed into a fine paste like substance by Ryoga's surprise attack with his umbrella. Boy had the pig boy had paid for that one. No one messes with a Kasumi made meal. Well, all of that had helped a lot as well. And then finally, there was being forced to clean up the ruble of the schools girl's gym locker room, where most of the fighting had taken place, and all by himself for Happosai, Mousse and Ryoga are considered his problems while Kuno, well, let us just say having your father as the principle of your school can cut you a lot of slack. All those things had ticked Ranma off to no end, and it was now about five o'clock in the evening and Ranma was finally just about ready to head home, when he heard a woman's voice behind him ask him in a questioning tone "Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma sighed heavily, and then as he turned around while stating "Look Miss, I already have enough…." The words then suddenly died in his throat as he saw the woman before him. She was absolutely gorgeous. But that's not what had killed his voice. He recognized this woman. She was from his dreams. She was his…

"Mother?" Ranma then asked in a small, soft and dazed sounding voice.

"I was once. Once long ago." The woman replied with tears in her eyes. "If I had known that you had been reborn, I would have been here much sooner, I can promise you that my son." She stated while a few tears fell down her face.

"Reborn?" Ranma asked in the same small, soft and dazed voice he had previously used.

"Yes. Ranma, if you would take my hand, I can take us to a place where we can talk about this with no interruptions." She said while looking around nervously.

Ranma nodded in his daze, and then he grabbed her hand. And then the two of them then winked out of existence, much to the surprise of anyone who was watching, which included one girl in one Nabiki Tendo's employment with a video camera pointed at them while it was currently taping.

The Gates of Time: moments later

Ranma suddenly came out of his slight daze as he looked around himself. "What, where are we?" He asked, while he was slowly coming out of his daze.

"The Gates of Time." The woman, no, his mother, told him in reply.

"I, I think I remember this place. I snuck in here a few times and you were so pissed off about my doing that. You were cursing my chaos magic up and down for allowing me to do it." Ranma softly said as he slowly looked around.

"Yes. How much do you truly remember Ranma?" His mother asked of him.

"I, I don't know. I've been having these, these, dreams I guess you could say, over the past few weeks, and in them I was me, but yet I was not me, ya know? In them I was your son, and I think I got a brief overview of my, last, um, lifetime, I guess, but what's going on? That must have been so long ago, so how can you still be alive mom? What's happening?" Ranma asked, now sounding just slightly afraid.

"Ranma, please sit down." His mother said while pointing to a table and some chairs that had just appeared out of the fog that surrounded the place.

"Um, ok." He said while sitting in one of the chairs as his mother sat in the other.

"Well at least your memories of the past is better than that of the girls, well all except for Hotaru that is, but it still is like Swiss Cheese. I guess I am going to have to give you this." She said while gesturing to a glass of green liquid sitting on the table.

"What is it?" Ranma cautiously asked.

"Well…, it's…., I guess the best way to describe it is that it's a memory unlocker. It will unlock all of your past life's memories for you." She told him.

Ranma then looked dubiously at the dark green concoction that was sitting on the table.

Setsuna, seeing the look of doubt on her son's face asked "What's wrong Ranma?"

"Umm," Ranma started off with. "I really don't know how to ask this." He then continued with. After just sitting in silence for a moment, Setsuna then asked

"Ask what Ranma?"

"Umm, this won't make me forget the current me, will it? I mean, I won't be exchanging my current set of memories for the ones of my past self, will I?" Ranma quickly asked.

Setsuna blinked for a moment, and then after a soft and quickly muttered "Damn them." she told Ranma "No. In fact all this will really do is strengthen the hold you already have on your past self's memories. His life will still be, secondary, to your current one. It will seem like a dream that you can never forget, one of those dreams that feel so real that you can never forget them. I guess that's a good way to put it. Honestly, I've never had to take this, so I can only go by the description of its effects." She admitted.

"Ok. So I'll still remain me? I'll just have a second set of memories that seem, like, like a vision?" Ranma asked while still eyeing the potion on the table a little nervously.

"That sounds about right." Setsuna said in reply.

Ranma sat there while just looking at the potion on the table, and then he suddenly exclaimed while reaching for the dark green liquid "Ah, what the hell. It can't be worse then the tomboy's cooking." And then he downed the entire glass in one shot.

Ranma then clutched his head while he screamed in agony and then he shortly thereafter past out.

Setsuna looked at her son lying on the ground in front of her and softly said "I'm sorry Ranma. It'll all be better soon. I promise."


	2. DEPARTURES

AN1: Well, first off, a big thank you to all the good folks at The Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku for their help in and on my sadly and ultimately fruitless search for a large, space faring and politically powerful empire that were not the Juraians. I actually will have to use them, for they had easily met all my criteria and I do know them well, but, thanks to all of those that had tried to help me out anyways!

AN2: Please forgive me if a make a mistake in Japanese law. I am not all that familiar with it.

AN3: I am still sick, and to top it off, my new doctor can't get my old records for some of the tests that he wants to put me through and that I've already gone through so he can do a comparison between the two results from my old doctors. Thus stalling all my tests and pissing me and him off. I just want to get better damn it!

AN4: As I had noticed a major story related error in chapter two and a minor time line related error in both of chapters three and four, there were some minor corrections made throughout the entire story.

AN5: Slightly revised yet again. God, what is with me and revisions, seriously huh?

AN6: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER TWO

DEPARTURES

Nerima, Japan: The Tendo house: Nabiki Tendo's room: at about seven at night

Nabiki had just gotten done with watching a tape made by one of her underlings, and now she was currently cursing up a storm.

"Ok, so who is this woman, why did Ranma call her his mother, where did they go, and how in the world did they get there anyways?" Nabiki harshly whispered out.

As Nabiki set out to do some research to discover the facts that she was looking for, she heard Kasumi call out "Akane, Nabiki, Father, Mister Saotome, Ranma's home and he says he has something to say! Oh and some woman whom he swears is not a new fiancée is here with him!"

Nabiki then got a predatory smirk on her face, happy that the answers were coming to her this time, and then a worried frown appeared on her face, with the sinking feeling in her gut that all was not going to be well after this meeting.

Nabiki then hurried out of her room and downstairs as fast as she could do so without seeming to do so.

The Gates of Time: subjectively about a little over an hour earlier

Ranma slowly awoke with a splitting headache about a half an hour after he collapsed in pain on a nice four poster bed that was inside a very posh room.

"Huh, where am I?" Ranma asked in confusion while looking around. Then remembering the events that had led up to this point in time, and then also having his past life's memories suddenly thrust some knowledge into the forefront of his mind, he remembered, and then he exclaimed in his surprise at the fact that "Wow. Mom kept up my old room at the Time Gates."

Setsuna then stepped into the room and told him "It was something to remember you by, even if it was painful to keep it."

"I'm sorry mom." Ranma told her while looking down.

"It's not your fault." Setsuna told her son.

"I know that. It's just that I feel that I should have been more careful, ya know." Ranma admitted while he was still looking down.

"I saw the battle later on in the Time Gates if that's what you're talking about. It was a battle and you were worried about your father. It wasn't your fault. It was Horishi's." Setsuna said with a lot of anger extremely evident in her voice.

"Who, who was Horishi?" Ranma asked in a very puzzled voice.

"He was your father's cousin. He was the one that ambushed you." Setsuna hotly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ranma asked confused.

"Never mind that, I'll explain it all to you later, I promise. Right now we have something more important to talk about. Well a few things actually." Setsuna said in a very serious tone of voice.

Ranma just then suddenly remembered that when his mother took this tone of voice with him, he better do as she says, so he said "Well all right, if you say so mom. But you gotta promise to explain that to me later."

"I will Ranma." Setsuna promised Ranma. Then she continued on with "Well first to start off with, the Moon Kingdom obviously fell. I'll explain that to you a little later as well, but what I will say right now is that the Queen had sent her daughter and her Senshi into the future with the last of her strength, and now they are the Senshi of this time. We are based in Juban, and I have been, mentoring, them as best I could for a while."

Ranma then interrupted with "And knowing you mom, you've been playing the wise and mysterious woman, and your duties to the Time Gates have really put a cramp on what you truly want to do."

"Well, yes," Setsuna admitted with a small nod "But I haven't been as playful with the wise and mysterious woman bit ever since you and your father died." She told a Ranma who looked down at that statement. "Now I already told you that it wasn't your fault! Now where was I? Ah yes, the Senshi's troubles just keep coming, although at this moment we are just on clean up duty after the our latest opponent, so I can introduce you to them much easier than if there was a crisis going on at the moment."

"And do I even want to know when the next crisis is going to be?" Ranma asked with a small and lopsided smirk.

"Not really." Setsuna said in a very serious tone and with a small frown upon her face.

"That soon huh?" Ranma asked in a much more subdued tone of voice.

"Yes." Setsuna replied. She then continued on with "But before I introduce you to the girls, I want to know something Ranma. I, I…" Setsuna seemed to stumble and choke on the words for a bit and then she just blurted out "Ever since I found out that you were alive, I have watched your life in the Time Gates." She then took a few breaths to steady herself and suddenly she hotly exclaimed "And the way most of the people in your life treat you makes me furious! And, I, I…" She then verbally stumbled a bit to get herself under control again and then she said "And I've taken steps to take care of that. I have some documents that, if you sign them, will let me adopt you in this lifetime." She then took a breath and said "You do not have to sign them of course, or you could sign them at a later point in time if you wish, but I have all the necessary documentation to legally make you my child and take you off the Saotome register and put you on the Meiou one."

"Can I think about this for a minute, mom?" Ranma asked. Setsuna just silently nodded in response.

Ranma then spent a little over fifteen minutes in silent contemplation. After those agonizingly silent fifteen minutes, Ranma then said "Well, it sorta feels like running away to me, but my life's so screwed up by being a Saotome right now that that might be the best and the only way to clean it all up. And besides, I know that you'd be a better parent the either of my current ones." Ranma told Setsuna with a lopped sided grin.

Setsuna let out the breath that she'd been holding when Ranma had started to speak and then she smiled and said "Well I'll have you sign it in a moment, and then we can visit your old family and we can inform them. I know that it's probably not the wisest way to do it, but that is the way it should be done."

"Yeah it is." Ranma said in response. "But I'm not cutting my ties to them just yet mom." He then forcefully told her.

"What do you mean Ranma?" Setsuna asked in a very worried tone of voice.

"What I mean is I don't want to cut them out of my life if I don't have to. I do have some good memories of most of them and all the times we've had together, so I want to keep some of them in my life if at all possible. I love you mom, but I care for them too. It's really kind of confusing to me. I mean a part of me feels like I don't even know you, and the rest of me really loves you. But I do know that I care for most of the people currently in my life, and I don't want to just up and leave them all if I don't have too. I'm taking you up on your offer of adoption mom, because, well I know that you're a better parent then either of my current ones, and while I really could care less about pop, I think I could still have something with my other mother. And I do care for the Tendo's and most of my friends." Ranma was silent for a moment and then he said "I'm just rambling here, ain't I? Well, I just don't want to cut everyone I know out of my life unless I have too, ok mom?" Ranma finished up with.

Setsuna sighed and then said "Well, while I will admit I would prefer it if you did that, it is your life. All I'll say is they had better behave themselves much better than I have seen them do around me, or I'll Dead Scream them all." Ranma then chuckled and Setsuna exclaimed "I mean it Ranma!"

"I know you do, and that's what's so funny mom!" Ranma then told his mother.

"And why is that humorous?" Setsuna then asked while being very puzzled by that statement.

"Because mom, one, I ain't never had anyone, let alone a parent, stick up for me like that, well, at least in this life time that is, but two and probably funnier is, well I really don't think that that attack will sit well with most of them at all. They're all so used to Ki based attacks and the like, that if and when they finally do get hit by a magical attack, and a pretty powerful one at that, well, I just got this image of Ryoga coming out of a building's ruins while coughing up a breath of smoke and asking 'What hit me?'." Ranma said while he was laughing all the while.

Setsuna then started chuckling as well at the scenario which Ranma had just concocted as well and then she suddenly went quiet. After looking at Ranma silently for a moment or two, Ranma then asked her "Um, is there something else mom?"

"Yes there is, but I don't exactly know how to ask you it. In your past life it was your greatest wish, and now in this lifetime it is possible for you, but I don't know how you'll react to my suggesting it…" Setsuna then just seemed to trail off at that point.

After a brief moment of silence in which Setsuna was gathering up all her courage to ask her question, Ranma then had a brain fart that lead him to an idea of what she wanted to ask him.

"You want to ask me if I want to learn your type of magic and be the heir to the powers of Pluto in my girl form, am I right mom?" Ranma slowly asked of his mother.

"Yes. I'm sorry Ranma, but now you can do it. In your old life you would have jumped at the chance, but with how I've seen you react to your curse in this life, I didn't know how you'd react." Setsuna guiltily admitted.

"Well, most of why I dislike my curse is everyone's reactions to it in all honesty. I'll admit that at first I really and truly did hate it, but I keep finding out good things about it. But what really sucks is the way I'm treated for having it. So, to answer your question, yes mom, I'll do it." Ranma told a Setsuna who looked like she had just won the lottery. That made Ranma feel really good as well, seeing her react like that. 'I always knew she wished I could do this. And it won't be so bad, I guess. And now the curse is truly useful for something other than scamming free food and eating chocolate and ice-cream. MMMM, free chocolate ice-cream.' He then thought.

"Ok, we can take care of that right before we leave. It is a ridiculously simple process to bind someone to a planet and then empower them with the planet's power. And becoming a Senshi is even easier, I am sad to admit. It's just learning how to go beyond the first initial bestowing of power that is truly hard." Setsuna told Ranma.

"Uh, um, so, what?" Ranma asked, trailing off while being slightly confused.

"You'll see when we do it." Was all Setsuna would say to him on the matter.

Then, one cold water change, planetary binding and silly, embarrassing and henti magical transformation later, and Ranma knew exactly what her mother had meant.

Then one much more sane magical detransformation and hot water change later, and also with one document signed by all the correct parties, and they were then off to the Tendo's to tell his old family the news and ask 'And we can still be friends, right?'

Oh the joy.

Nerima, Japan: the Tendo house: in the living room: a few moments later

"WHAT IS THIS BOY!?!" Genma Saotome yelled at Ranma while clutching a document in his hands.

"What's it look like you idiotic panda? Those are adoption papers! She's just adopted me, all nice and legal!" Ranma yelled at his now ex-father.

Nabiki then tore the document away from the Saotome Patriarch's hand and then went chalk white.

"What's it say, sis?" Akane asked in a very worried tone of voice.

"It, it says that the courts have ruled both Genma and Nodoka Saotome to be unfit as parents and that one Setsuna Meiou, whom I would guess to be this lady here, has been granted adoption rights to Ranma." Nabiki said in a slow and shocked tone of voice.

Akane then looked at Ranma a little fearfully and asked "Will…., Will we ever see you again?"

Setsuna then spoke up and said, "He can if he still wishes to do so. The only ones he must avoid do to this document are Genma and Nodoka Saotome, but Ranma has requested that he be allowed, supervised, visits, with Nodoka. The courts are debating that request right now." As Setsuna said that Ranma looked down, for he was slightly pissed about that part, but it wasn't his or his mother's fault, it was the courts. Well, in his mind at least it was. "As for you Tendos, he does wish to be able to see you and some of his other friends from around the ward again, and I will allow it for so long as you can behave yourselves. If I decide you've worn out your welcome with the childish and immature behavior that I hear is the staple way on how to behave in this ward, you will no longer be welcomed anywhere near my son. Oh, and Genma, I suggest you find yourself a lawyer, if any will let you hire them that is. The government is really going to nail you to the wall for your abuse of Ranma here." Setsuna then coldly said.

"Huh?" Genma dumbly asked.

Setsuna then sighed and told Genma "The reason you lost custody of Ranma here is your true and utter criminal abuse of him in the name of your 'TRAINING'. Not to mention using him as a commodity, using him in crimes, framing him for your own crimes, and animal abuse."

"Huh? When did I abuse any animals?" Genma then asked, again, dumbly.

"Hmm, let me think here, how's about the friken NEKO-KEN!?!" Ranma then yelled at his father.

"Yes, that." Setsuna said while Genma paled. "That little bit of stupidity in training has all sorts of animal rights activists after you right now. In fact, I've heard that they're even coming from overseas for this one. Oh, and don't get me started on some of the child activist groups from all around the world that want your head right about now." Setsuna stated with a smirk while Genma paled even more. Then there was then a sudden knock at the door and Kasumi got up to answer it, letting in two police officers in the process.

"Well, there's our cue to leave." Setsuna said while standing up. "If you wish for us to do so, we will call you in a few days so that we may set up a meeting between us. Please inform the others of this, if you would." And with that she left, with Ranma following close behind her, while taking one last look back.

The Gates of Time: moments later

"So, um, why did the cops show up?" Ranma asked of his mother as he followed her into the living area of the Time Gates.

"They were early. I would guess that they feared that Genma would run or something." Setsuna told Ranma "They were there to take your father down to the court house and to then formally charge him and give him the restraining order." She told a Ranma who then replied with a brilliant

"Oh." As his sole reply to that statement.

"Okay, now to call all of the girls and to then get them to meet us at the shrine." Setsuna said with a happy expression. "Oh I can't wait to introduce you to all of them!"

"Um, ok. So, what are they like?" Ranma then asked. He then noticed a bleak expression suddenly appear on his mother's face from nowhere. "Um, what's wrong?" Ranma asked of his mother in sudden worry.

"I think I should do the introductions to the inners tomorrow. I think I'll just take you home tonight and introduce you to my fellow outers." Setsuna then said with a truly dark expression adorning her face.

"Um, why? What's wrong with the inners?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact that about half of them are boy crazy and all of them, other than one, do not have a boy friend." Setsuna said with that dark expression still adorning not only her face, but it was leaching into her voice as well. Ranma in response just blanched at that statement. He didn't exactly know exactly why, but girls were always after him. It sounded like he would need to be on his guard near these 'Inners'.

"Um, so what about the 'Outers'?" Ranma then asked in a worried and cautious tone of voice.

"Well, one of them is about thirteen, so I don't think you'll need to worry about her, well yet anyways, and the other two, well they're together." Setsuna then told Ranma.

Ranma just looked puzzled for a moment and then his eyes widened in understanding as he said "Oh." In a very calm tone of voice.

"I hope you have no problem with that?" Setsuna then asked of her son.

"No, not really. I mean if they both really care for each other, then that's a good thing right? I don't get why people get so worked up about things like that. They just better leave me as a girl alone though, and I'll have no trouble with them." Ranma calmly told his mother.

"Um, that might be asking bit too much of Haruka. She's a bit of a, well, pervert, and she is very proud of that fact." Seeing Ranma stiffen, Setsuna quickly told him "But Michiru should be able to keep her in line. She always does."

"Ah, ok." Ranma nervously replied.

"Well then, let's go home Ranma. I'm sure you will be a welcome surprise to my house mates." Setsuna then cheerfully told her son.

"Um, sure thing mom." Ranma replied while he was privately thinking that this could go either way.

Nerima, Japan: the Tendo house: Nabiki Tendo's room: later that night

"Well my gut was right." Nabiki Tendo said aloud as she lay on her bed. Akane was crying in her room, her father was in the living room dinking sake while crying, and Kasumi was cleaning the already spotless house some more.

"After the police lead away a stunned Genma Saotome, and his state of shock was probably only reason why he went with them I'd be willing to bet," Nabiki continued muse aloud, "father started on his inane whining yet again and Akane stormed up to her room where she's been ever since in tears. And Kasumi just sat there in shock with me while the truth finally set in. I then went up to my room and good ol' Kasumi dealt with things as she does best, by cleaning."

Nabiki then sighed as she turned over on her side and then she said "I never thought I'd miss the big lug like this. I'll be sure to go and see him when we get the call. Well tomorrow I guess I get to make one last profit on Ranma Saotome." Nabiki then sighed heavily and admitted to herself if no one else "I never thought I'd not be looking forward to making some easy yen. Hell, I never thought I'd miss Ranma and not the yen when he left." Nabiki then snorted and decided to finally get ready for bed.


	3. UM, HELLO AGAIN

AN1: Well, I'm back to this one, and I hope this was worth the wait! Thanks for all the reviews and such, and please, more reviews help me greatly!

AN2: My semi-new doctor has come up with a hypothesis on just why I'm so sick, the first one to do so in fact, and we will just have to wait and see if he's right. I hope he is though, for if he is, soon I can get better. YAY!!!

AN3: As I had noticed a major story related error in chapter two and a minor time line related error in both of chapters three and four, there were some minor corrections made throughout the entire story.

AN4: Slightly revised yet again. God, what is with me and revisions, seriously huh?

AN5: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER THREE

UM, HELLO AGAIN?

Juban, Japan: the Outers' mansion: the next day: late in the afternoon

Setsuna and Ranma didn't actually return to Setsuna's home until the next afternoon due to the fact of Setsuna deciding that she wanted to spend some alone time with her son, and Ranma, due to a slight case of some nerves had agreed with her. After Setsuna and her again son Ranma had finally teleported into the Outers' living room though, Setsuna immediately noticed and was then puzzled by the fact that nobody was home. Noticing the time, she realized that the reason for Hotaru's absence was the fact that she was still in school for about another twenty minutes, but the absence of both Michiru and Haruka were a bit more of a puzzle to her, for they should have been home by now, what with both of them only having morning classes all of this semester.

After a brief thought of 'Hmm, I guess they must out on a date or something like that.' Setsuna then turned to her son and told him "Well Ranma, nobody's home at the moment. I've got to pick up Hotaru from school now though, so if Michiru and or Haruka come back home in my absence, just tell them that you're my guest until I get home and then I'll explain everything to them, ok?"

"Sure thing mom." Ranma replied. Then Ranma told his mom "I think I'll just grab a snack or something."

Setsuna just laughed and said with a grin that would have surprised her fellow Senshi due to its genuineness "Well, ok. But don't eat all the food!"

Ranma just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said "Heh, sure thing mom."

And with that, Setsuna then left the house, though this time it was via the door and then by driving a car.

Ranma then spent a few moments looking around the nicely appointed living room, before heading off to the kitchen he could see off to his left. Once in the kitchen he immediately made a bee line strait for the very nice, very huge, and more importantly to him, very, very full fridge, and he then started to immerse himself in the art of sandwich making. So into crafting his masterpiece made of bread, meat, cheese and vegetables was he that he never noticed the person coming up behind him until she screeched "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my kitchen!?!"

His reply died on his lips as he saw the baseball bat she was holding heading directly for his head. He quickly shouted out in (and to his own) surprise "Chaotic Stasis!" and suddenly the mad baseball bat wielding woman was frozen stiff in a stasis field.

But unfortunately for both of them, this was a CHAOS powered stasis field. Magic powered by chaos, well the magic that Ranma's past self had created and used at least, was very a flexible thing. Normally, magic is an extremely ridged thing, because it is being powered by the forces of order. Good magic, evil magic, black magic, white magic, hell, even pink pokadotted magic, all forms of magic drew from the force that is order, and thus they were usually, well when it was not inherent and intrinsic thing for the caster that is, a very complicated thing to do. And in both cases the spells were always preformed the same way, every single time. Not so with magic powered by the force that is chaos. Magic that was powered by chaotic powers is very flexible, letting whomever uses it very their spells and their spells effects greatly, and it also enabled them to come up with new spells on the fly. There WAS however a catch to this increased flexibility in spell casting, and that was the fact every time someone casts a spell drawing on the force of chaos as a backing, there was always an unexpected side effect to the spell. It was usually nothing major or harmful to the caster, although there was always the chance that that just might be that case with every spell that was cast.

In this case however, every non-living thing held within the stasis field was disintegrated. That included the baseball bat, and all of the baseball bat wielding woman's clothes as well. And so, while Ranma was staring at a strangely familiar looking and now naked young woman, he was surprised yet again by another woman, this time in a Sailor Senshi's uniform, appearing form behind the frozen woman while screaming "You perverted Dark General! Deep Submergence!" and then Ranma was blasted by a high powered blast of potent magical water, knocking the now her on to the counter, and utterly destroying her culinary creation, and most of the kitchen as well for that matter.

More upset about her destroyed sandwich right now than anything else, because, hey, it wasn't her kitchen, well not yet anyways, and she was damned hungry at the moment, she decided that maybe it was best not to use another chaos powered magical attack again right now, and anyways, since as she was now of the female gender, she could pull off a "Dead Scream!!!" Ranma shouted after quickly transforming into her own Sailor Senshi form. Her mother and she were not quite sure just what to name her new Senshi identity, for while she drew on the powers of Pluto for them, they did not want to name Ranma 'Mini-Pluto' or some other such nonsense like that. One Mini, Mini-Moon that is, was enough in their minds, thank you very much.

Anywhoo, after quickly transforming and then blasting out a quick and high powered Dead Scream, she looked for her newest attacker and then she quickly discovered that her mad attacker was now halfway imbedded into the opposite wall in the living room, and thankfully, out cold. Passing by the naked stasis held woman, Ranma muttered out to her, as she knew she could hear and see everything that was going on around her, "I was just making a sandwich. I'll be staying here with my mother." And then she went to sit in the living room until her mother got home. Which hopefully would be very, very soon.

The Outers' mansion: Juban, Japan: about thirteen minutes later

Setsuna and Hotaru walked into the house and they both had immediately noticed something was very wrong. Maybe it was the fact that there was a red headed young woman in a Sailor Senshi Seifuku sitting on the couch while she was currently looking very angry about something. Or maybe it was the fact that Michiru was in her Sailor Neptune guise and was also currently unconscious while being half impaled into the wall to their right. Or it just might have been the fact that there was a very still and also very, very naked Haruka in the door way to the kitchen to their left. But things were looking decisively, strange, to them.

Hotaru was all but ready to transform into Sailor Saturn and let off a 'Silence Glaive Surprise' on the red head that was currently sitting on the couch and projecting a palatal feeling of annoyance, admittedly not her normal first response upon meeting someone, but the red head had obviously hurt her Haruka-papa and her Michiru-mama, when her Setsuna-mama suddenly sighed and asked in a very exasperated tone of voice "So what did these two hot heads do now?"

"Well, that one" the red head said, pointing over at her Haruka-papa, Hotaru noticed "Surprised me while I was making a sandwich by yelling at me for being in her kitchen and she then tried to hit me with on the head with a baseball bat, so I froze her in a stasis field. And then that one" the red head said, pointing to her Michiru-mama this time "hit me with a very potent water based magical attack. After I decided that maybe I should lay off the chaos magic for just a bit, I transformed and then hit her with a "Dead Scream' and then, after noticing that the kitchen was now an utter mess due to water damage and the fact that my sandwich was now utterly ruined, I sat down here on the couch and decided to wait for you to come home mom."

Setsuna sighed, as did Hotaru. 'It seems that my mama and papa were over-enthusiastic, as usual. Wait a minute….,' "Did she just call you mom, Setsuna-mama?"

"Yes she did Hotaru. This is my child, Ranma." Setsuna told Hotaru.

"You never mentioned having a daughter Setsuna-mama." Hotaru said in a slightly accusatory tone of voice.

"Actually, Ranma's my son." Setsuna said with a very visible smirk. After seeing the utter look of confusion on Hotaru's face as she whipped her head back and forth many times between both Ranma and herself, Setsuna smiled and said "I'll explain everything once Michiru wakes up and Haruka gets out of the stasis field she was put into. Oh, and how long will that be Ranma." Setsuna then asked of her child.

"Forty five point eight seven nine six minutes." Then a confused look came over Ranma's face and she asked "Wait a minute, how the heck did I know the time down to the decimal points?"

"It's a part of being linked to both the powers of Pluto and the Gates of Time Ranma." Setsuna said as she moved to take a closer look at the kitchen. Grimacing, she then said "Well, it looks like its take out for tonight. And maybe the rest of the week as well for that matter. Ugh."

"Sorry." Ranma said sheepishly, while she was still processing what her mother just said, and also the implications behind it.

"It's not your fault." Hotaru said before Setsuna could say anything as a response to that. "Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were just being their over-eager selves again, that's all."

"She's right Ranma." Setsuna said with a side look at Haruka, one that Haruka took as a 'You're in a lot of trouble now' look. And she was right about that too.

Then Setsuna and Hotaru sat down with Ranma on the couch, and waited for Michiru to awaken, and for Haruka to be freed from her imprisonment.

Juban, Japan: the Outers' mansion: much later that night

Haruka was actually set free from the stasis field a long time before Michiru awoke, much to everyone's surprise. After Haruka got dressed and Michiru had finally awoken and then was calmed down enough to power-down, Setsuna took to telling the three of them about Ranma.

Well, to say that they were shocked by the story was a grave understatement. After sitting there for a while, just thinking and letting their takeout get cold, Haruka said "Wow. That's some story there."

Then Hotaru timidly asked "Setsuna-mama? If Ranma here was reborn, then could your husband have been reborn as well?"

Setsuna looked at her adopted daughter and she then said in a stuttering voice "I-I don't know. Maybe." Setsuna then sighed and she said "But if he was, he'd have been reborn on his home planet of Jurai. And I have no way of verifying that happening."

"Jurai?" Hotaru then asked curiously.

Setsuna sighed and said "Ranma's father was not a native to this solar system. He was from a distant galaxy spanning empire named the 'Jurai Empire'."

"Can, can you tell me about him?" Ranma asked sheepishly as she looked down at her lap. "You said you would later. I remember a lot of things from my last life a lot better now, but, but I have a hard time remembering much about him, other than our training sessions together and the fight that led to our death. For some reason I can't remember much about him. But I can remember stuff about you a lot clearer though for some reason."

Setsuna then sighed and then told her son "That, Ranma, is because I am present. I am here with you, reinforcing your past self's memories of me. As your father is not here, he obviously cannot spark the needed recognition in you so that you can remember more about him."

"Oh." Ranma softly replied.

"Well, I guess I can tell you some more about him Ranma." Setsuna said to a Ranma who immediately looked up with a smile on her face.

EAN1: Next time on Chaotic Time, a big old flash back to the Silver Millennium and a look into the life and romance of Setsuna. Look forward to it, for I know I am!

EAN2: I know that this was a little short, but I hope that the next chapter will make up for it. As well as the content in this one.


	4. A TELLING OF TIME'S GONE PAST

AN1: Ok, who here thought that Ranma's past life's father was the previous incarnation of Yosho? Come on, raise your hands people, there's no need to be shy. Ok, that's a lot of you. That's fine and all, but YOU'RE ALL WRONG!!! One, Yosho does not have red hair. Two, Yosho is a noble, while Ranma's father was and is not. And three, well, do I even need to go on? Ranma is not related to Yosho, Tenchi, or anyone else from Tenchi Muyo. Ranma father is going to be an original character, in both of his incarnations, so deal with it.

AN2: Thank you to James Axelrad for reminding me that Pluto is a double planet, in addition to now being labeled as a dwarf planet, (Stupid scientists, make up your damned minds about this subject!) and that it has a second planet it orbits around while orbiting the sun named Charon. So that will be Ranma's Senshi name, Sailor Charon.

AN3: As to how powerful Sailor Charon is compared to Sailor Pluto, well roughly the same strength, maybe, that's maybe about ten percent weaker then Sailor Pluto, in purely Senshi power that is. In regards to being able operating the Gates of Time though? A LOT less capable. Sailor Charon only has accesses to the Gates of Time's most basic functions at this point in time. As to Ranma's Chaos Magic though, well it is very strong and versatile, being able to do a lot of things, well nearly anything Ranma can think of, but they ALWAYS will have some unexpected side effect happen when they are used, and Ranma will never know what that will be until it happens. And those side effects could even be fatal to him/her or to someone else, even someone nowhere near him/her. It's not likely, but there is always that chance. And then there's always the fact that Ranma is probably one of, if not the best martial artist in the world at this point in time, and now that he's starting to remember his past life more clearly, he now has an entirely whole new style just chock full of juicy new moves for him to incorporate into his current fighting style, thus making a new hybrid style. Gotta love it. So, all in all, I'd give the nod Ranma beating out his mother Setsuna only in the role pure combat capability. In support capability, planning capability, power usage, overall experience as a Senshi and just plain overall, Setsuna wins hands down every time.

AN4: As I had noticed a major story related error in chapter two and a minor time line related error in both of chapters three and four, there were some minor corrections made throughout the entire story.

AN5: Slightly revised yet again. God, what is with me and revisions, seriously huh?

AN6: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER FOUR

A TELLING OF TIME'S GONE PAST

Juban, Japan: The Outers' mansion: moments later

Setsuna sighed as she looked off into nothingness. As she sat there while just staring off into space, the other three women in the room were silent as well for a few moments. Although when it became apparent that Setsuna was very deeply lost in thought though, Michiru asked in a concerned tone of voice "Is it really that hard to begin?"

That snapped Setsuna's awareness back into the here and now, and she replied with "Yes, yes it is."

Setsuna then gathered herself up and started off with "The Moon Kingdom was a very long lived empire, with it lasting a little over twenty thousand years. And during it, Queen Serenity ruled it for the entire time. I became the ruler and the Senshi of Pluto about two thousand years into the Moon Kingdom's rule, and I was the second to last Senshi to be posted, with Hotaru being the last one chosen, a mere forty some odd years later." Setsuna then sighed and continued.

"The Gates of Time and my position as the so called 'Mistress of Time' didn't come about until some three thousand odd years later, and that was about five thousand years into the Moon Kingdom's rein. It was at this time that all the Talismans that the outers use were made as well, those being my Time Gates, Hotaru's Silence Glaive, Michiru's Mirror, and Haruka's sword. This was also when the Outers were separated from the Inners, and when I had my posting changed to being the Guardian of Time, Michiru and Haruka then became the first line of defense for the core worlds of the empire, and Hotaru became the Moon Kingdom's ultimate deterrent." Setsuna then sighed as she shook her head at the utter folly of that last posting.

"Another three thousand years went past, and then the Juraian Empire had discovered us. The Juraians had sent a diplomatic team to greet us, but we did not know about them yet. Unfortunately, while they were in hyperspace, the space tree that they were in power drive had had a malfunction, and that had caused them to come out of hyperspace in an uncontrolled path and they crashed into Charon as a result of that." Setsuna then looked off into the distance for a moment, and then she shook her head and continued on with "My people were, of course, the first to arrive on the scene and I was there personally as well to hopefully save any survivors. There was only one. A red haired young man." Setsuna said with a small smile now gracing her face.

"We took him back to the my castle to care for him and to hopefully find out just who he was, and where exactly it was that he had come from, while at the same time we started to go over the wreckage of the space tree." Setsuna then smiled again as she told them "We had never seen anything like the space tree and we were quite honestly fascinated by it, especially Ami, as she was put in charge of examining it. She had in fact thought that it was the single most fascinating thing that she had gotten to look at in centuries." Setsuna said with a small smile. Then she continued on with "A few days after the crash, Queen Serenity herself had come, along with Ami and her royal guard and some scientists as well as a few diplomats. A few days after that, our mystery guest awoke. He then identified himself as a Hikaru Moshoria of the Juraian Empire. He claimed to be the head bodyguard of a diplomat that was sent to make first contact with us. After a while of speaking with him, we believed him, and we then decided that we would make contact with the Juraians to let them know what had happened to their ship and to then request a diplomatic meeting with them.

Unfortunately we could not. Well not at first that is, for they used such a different wave length then we did for system to system communications that it took us nearly fifty years to back engineer a communications program that could reach them. And very surprisingly, they didn't even try to reach us in that time period. We later found out that the reason for that was because of the fact that they were in the middle of a small, um, well, some nobles in the Juraian Empire were trying to dethrone their Emperor by any means they could that would not lead back to them. A small and silent coup d'état of sorts. When we finally did contact them they were very surprised, for they seemed to have all but forgotten about the ship they had sent that crashed on Charon."

"When they heard who the sole survivor was though, they took immediate notice, although they wouldn't tell us just why that was at first." Setsuna told them with a small frown now gracing her face.

"During those fifty some odd years that he was stuck with us, he was at first, um, given into my care. It wasn't love at first site for the two of us, but it was close enough. We immediately just clicked on some deep level and we then spent a lot of time together, just talking to each other while he recovered in my staff's care. A few weeks after he was finally allowed to be up and about, he somehow had got the nerve to ask me out on a date." Setsuna then laughed long and hard as she continued on with "God was the head of my security staff ever pissed off at him. She verbally tore into him, for a few seconds that is, until I told her in no other terms then as to 'Shut up' and then I, to everyone present surprise, accepted his offer." Setsuna then smiled again as she then told them "It was a whirlwind romance after that that lasted a little over a year until he finally decided to propose to me. A scant month after that the Queen had married us." Setsuna smiled again in happiness at the memory.

"When Ranma was born I was so happy. My husband had started to teach Ranma in the martial arts at the age of eight after he had been begging Hikaru for four years to. When Ranma was ten though, he suddenly started to feel confused and disappointed by the fact that he could not learn how to be a Senshi from me, and just because of the simple fact that he was not a female. And while I had told him over and over again that that it was alright with me, and that I was not disappointed in the slightest, he obviously had seen through me. For at the age of thirteen, just after he started the quest for his mastery in my husband's style, he secretly started developing his own brand of magic, one that he hoped to not only impress me with, but to get my help with as well." Setsuna then started to frown deeply at this point.

"At the age of fourteen, Ranma had been acknowledged as a true master in my husband's style of the martial arts, and a year later at the age of fifteen, he showed me his created style of magic." Setsuna frowned deeply yet again at this.

"I was not pleased with my son at that point. No, not at all, for not only was he trying to develop an entirely new type of magic, he did something supremely dangerous while he was doing so. He had decided to use the forces of chaos to power his magic." Setsuna then sighed as she shook her head with that statement "Chaos magic has been all but lost to the universe for a very simple reason. No one is stupid enough to ever try and use it anymore. Well, other than my son it seemed. All magic that is used now-a-days draws its power form the force of order. Good or evil, all magical practitioners that are currently practicing magic draw their power for their spells from the force that is order because it is so much safer to do so. Anyone who had ever tried to draw from the force that is chaos for their magical power has always died a horrible and agonizing death. Well, at least until my son came along that is." Setsuna said with a proud half smirk that was now gracing her face.

"It seems that my son had accidently discovered the only safe way to use chaos powered magic, but for some unknown reason it seemed to only work for him as well. He liked to joke that maybe chaos just liked him better than it did anyone else. Ami and I thought it was more along the lines of the fact that since he was the one to discover this technique, he was the only one who had thorough enough understanding to use it and that he also was subconsciously doing a few things while casting his spells that he was not informing us of due to his simply being unaware of the fact that he was even doing them. But, back to what I had been saying earlier, the reason that all other practitioners of any type of magic drew on orderly magic instead of chaotic magic was the fact that orderly magic always did the exact same thing every time you cast the spell and with no variances in the effects of the spell it's self. Those others that had tried to cast chaotic magic in the past, and ever since my son as well for that matter, well they had tried to make it work just like order magic does, which usually lead them to die a horrible death because of their doing that. Chaos obviously does not like order, and the feeling is also most obviously mutual. Well, Ranma here, he had discovered the very simple secret to casting chaos powered magic. Let it have a side effect." Setsuna then frowned as she told the gathered group "You see, my son here, when he was developing his chaos magic, accidently discovered that chaos magic is supremely flexible in its use. Instead of learning countless spells to cast like with order magic, one must only simply be in tune with the force that is chaos, and then one will have access to virtually an unlimited amount of spells. The price however for that versatility is very high, almost to the point of it being too much so. For there will always, and I mean always an unforeseen aspect to the cast spell, which he had dubbed the spell's 'Side Effect'. Haruka losing all her clothes was the side effect of the spell Ranma cast on her. The side effects are as a rule, almost always something very minor and relatively harmless, but yet they will always have the potential to be seriously major and then even could be something deadly to Ranma himself or someone near him. Chaos Magic is always a gamble, which was why when I informed the Queen of my son's unexpected mastery of it, and just how he had mastered it, and then what he had done to make it even possible for him to cast it, she was livid. She then assigned Ami as well as myself to study both Ranma and his chaos magic."

Setsuna then sighed and she then told them "When we finally did reach the Juraians we were told that another diplomatic team would be soon set on their way, we celebrated. Hikaru then took Ranma off to Charon for a few weeks for a father son bonding trip, as well as to have some private with him so that he could explain his Juraian heritage and what would be expected of him from the Juraians that here coming here to him. It was there that disaster struck. It was later told to us that Hikaru's grandfather had been a bodyguard to the Emperor of Jurai himself, and that in that small and silent coup d'état that I had told you about earlier, he had given his life to protect the Emperor from an assassination attempt. It seemed that he really went and impressed the Emperor with his protection, for he posthumously made Hikaru's grandfather a minor noble of his court. Seeing as Hikaru's father was also dead and seeing as that Hikaru himself was currently MIA and presumed dead, the new head of this minor noble house became Hikaru's cousin Horishi. Horishi, knowing that he would soon lose his position to Hikaru if nothing was done, took off for the Moon Kingdom's core system before the diplomatic team had ever left, and found and attacked Hikaru and Ranma on Charon with a small army." Setsuna then had to rein in some tears before she could continue. "I had felt their deaths immediately and then I had teleported to Charon immediately thereafter with the three of you, for we were all meeting on Neptune at that moment to discuss how we would welcome our Juraian guests, for Michiru had been put in charge of the greeting of them." Setsuna then looked depressed as she continued on with "We arrived to see a scene of slaughter. Ranma and Hikaru had managed to take out almost half the army facing them down with them, and then the four of us easily wiped out the remaining troops. Then, upon seeing the space tree, we immediately knew that the Juraians were responsible for this travesty, but we had no clue as to why though. It was only through a miracle of diplomacy that we never went to war with them. But the fact remains that we never did align ourselves with them in any way shape or form. In fact, we actually went into a sort of cold war with them, if the truth must be told."

Setsuna then grimaced and said "The jerks even had the nerve to, a few thousand years after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, to declare the earth a subject planet of theirs. I had subtlety managed to drive them away after a bit of time, but even to this day, Earth is listed as a protected planet of the Juraians, and there even are some Juraians living here on earth as we speak." Setsuna said in a very harsh voice. She then shook herself and said in a much more normal sounding voice "Not that I want you to get the wrong idea about the Juraians because of what I've said right now. Most of them are quite nice, and I have met many of them that personally I like. Hell, I even married and had a kid with one. It's just that as a people, and with it being more along the lines of governmental situation, the Moon Kingdom and the Juraians never got along. Kinda like the United States and the Soviet Union didn't. Actually that is a pretty good comparison of how we acted towards each other during the last twelve thousand years of the Moon Kingdom. Hmm, that's kinda sad really."

Setsuna then shook herself again and then she sighed. She then told them "I'm tired, and I just know I'll have to go over this all over again with the inners tomorrow, so I'm going to bed now. Ranma, you have a big day tomorrow as well, what with meeting the inners and registering for your new school as well, so I think you should go to bed now as well."

"Yes mom." Was all that Ranma said as she headed for the guest room that was soon to become her permanent new room.

The three other ladies of the house then looked at each other, simultaneously yawned, and then they decided as one that bed really did sound like a good idea right about now.

Juban, Japan: the Hikawa shrine: Monday: early morning

The meeting started had started out very weirdly for the Inners, as the Outers had brought along one of the most handsome boys they had ever seen with them. Then it got even weirder for them as Setsuna introduced the most handsome boy ever as her son Ranma. It took a turn for the even stranger there, as it headed into what seemed to be the Twilight Zone for them as Setsuna then upended a glass of water on him, turning him into a drop dead gorgeous girl, and then Setsuna had said 'And this is also my daughter, Ranma.' Both Ami and Makoto suddenly expected the ghost of Rod Sterling to suddenly appear in all honest honesty at that point.

The Inners were needless to say, stunned. And before any sort of responses could be made by them, I.E. before the pandemonium even had a chance to start up, Setsuna then had quickly started the story of Ranma's life, first in this time period, and then in the Moon Kingdom's time. They were, needless to say, shocked and furious at his life in both time periods.

Then, Makoto suddenly realized something and asked long after the story was over "Wait a minute, does this mean that in the Moon Kingdom we were all older then Usagi?"

"Well, yes, of course you were. Didn't you ever realize that before now?" Setsuna then asked of them with a raised eyebrow.

They all sat in the silent shock of that new to them information for a few moments, before the good natured Usagi ribbing started.

Nerima, Japan: Furinkan Koukou: Monday: lunch time

"What do you mean that Ranma's been adopted sugar!?!" Ukyo Kounji, the self proclaimed 'Cute Fiancée' of he who used to be Ranma Saotome screamed out in her shock.

"Just what I said." Nabiki Tendo replied while she counted the money she had been paid for this bit of information by the student body of Furinkan. At two thousand Yen a pop for the information on why Ranma would no longer be attending Furinkan Koukou she had made a killing, for everyone in the school had wanted to know that, and, by setting the price that low for the information, every student had paid for it as well."It seems as if the courts have FINALLY deemed that Genma and Nodoka are unfit to be considered as parents, and one Setsuna Meiou has adopted him. He is now Ranma Meiou, and I severely doubt if any pledges made by Genma Saotome can now legally affect Ranma Meiou. So, I don't think that Ranma is engaged to anyone any more, with the very slight possible exception of Shampoo, and even there, I don't think that this Meiou woman will ever allow THAT one to ever go off. She stinks of money and power, and if she involves the government, well, can you say deportation Shampoo?" Nabiki said, looking over to a nearby tree that, sure enough, had Shampoo hiding in it.

"Aiee! How Mercenary Girl spot me?" Shampoo asked as she jumped down to the school's court yard and stalked over to Nabiki.

"I may not be a martial artist like some others around here are, but very little escapes my notice Shampoo." Nabiki drawled out.

"Ahh, that true." Shampoo said with a nod. "What you mean about 'deportation' though?"

"Five thousand yen." Nabiki said slyly with an outstretched hand. Shampoo grumbled a bit and then paid the yen."It's very simple Shampoo my dear. You are now in Japan, not your village of Joketsuzoku, or even in China. Your village's laws hold no meaning to the Japanese government, and in fact, they could certainly get you in a lot of trouble with it. And with the things you have done in this country, the drugging, the attacking of Japanese citizens and whatnot, well let's just say that if anyone were to present that information to the right parties in the government and in the proper light, you and your grandmother would be begging for mere deportation. And if I'm right about Ranma's adopted mother, she has a lot of pull, enough of it that if you screw with Ranma, and thus with her, like you have previously been doing, she'll eat you alive legally."

Shampoo paled at that statement and then she exclaimed "Shampoo must speak to grandmother now!" and with that proclamation, she jumped up onto the school's wall and then started to roofhop away.

Looking at all the yen she made today, Nabiki whispered "I am really going to miss you Ranma, and not just for the yen." And then with another sigh, Nabiki went to go eat her lunch.

AN1: Well, this is not exactly how I imagined the chapter turning out originally, but I'm happy with the results.


	5. NEW LIFE, NEW STATION, NEW PROBLEMS

AN1: I've made some changes to the story in the last few chapters, for I noticed a major story related error in chapter two and a minor time line error in both chapters three and four. Sorry about them. So I've made some slight changes in the last four chapters, just cleaning things up and what not.

AN2: Actually if I must be honest with you, and which I absolutely must, while I only made some slight changes to the first three chapters beyond what I absolutely had to change in chapters two, three and four, in the first three chapters I did make some changes that were not needed but they did make the story flow much better, but they were for the most part wording changes and sentence structure changes, but all in all they were all relatively minor changes.

Though you should have noticed that I said that for chapters one through three. In chapter four, while I had made the same changes as I did in chapters one through three, I had made so damn many of them that it almost feels like a totally new and different chapter now. And it also probably didn't help that because of those facts, I decided to add a little more content to describing a few the scenes in chapter four because I felt that since I was changing so much already, that any more changes absolutely couldn't hurt a thing now. So, while I'd suggest that you reread this entire fic to see all of the changes and clarifications that I have put into the earlier chapters, please, at least reread chapter four for the changes that were made to that particular chapter.

AN3: If you want to read more of what's going wrong with my life and thus delaying all of my fics and greatly slowing down all of their progress, please go to my author's profile page for your answers.

AN4: Thank you to GunnerRyu for going over this entire fic for me after I revised the hell out of it. Thanks again GunnerRyu!

AN5: Slightly revised yet again. God, what is with me and revisions, seriously huh?

AN6: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER FIVE

NEW LIFE, NEW STATION, NEW PROBLEMS

Juban Japan: Juban High School: the principal's office: early Monday morning

After the, admittedly, very early morning meeting with her fellow Senshi, Setsuna had taken Ranma to Juban High School to be registered as a student there. Luckily for almost everyone involved she had transferred herself to this school where most of the other Senshi, well all of them other than Rei and Hotaru that is, now attend over this last summer. And if she had to take a job promotion to that of being the school's Vice-Principal to do so, well then so be it.

Ah, the power of having been around for so damned long that you've had the time to get qualified to do just about anything and everything. Boredom can really suck you know.

Anyways, she was now currently in a private meeting with her boss, the Principal of the school, a Mr. Noriaki, and he was not at all amused at the moment.

"Setsuna," Mr. Noriaki said while removing his glasses so that he could pinch his nose, for he felt the distinct beginnings of a glorious stress related headache coming on. "While I respect that you have adopted a child and that you wish for him to attend this school, the fact of the matter is that your adopted child is the focal point of the so-called 'Nerima Wreaking Crew'. He, and his associates, do more property damage in a single week then the Sailor Senshi have ever done and could ever hope to achieve in the next twenty years combined! And the Sailor Senshi manage to close this school for repairs at least twice a semester! Your new child and his playmates usually manage to close Furinkan for a few days every other week or so. Do you have any idea how much it costs to repair a school!?! And add on to it your child's, unique, problems with varying water temperatures, which has caused a lot a problems that Principle Kuno's staff have never seen fit to even try to deal with, and ones that I will not let happen in my school I will assure you, but I don't even think I know just how to solve other than by using some, well, extremely unorthodox solutions, and well, let us just say that your new son is just a powder keg waiting to go off in this school." Mr. Noriaki finished off with.

"Are you saying that you're denying Ranma entry into this school?" Setsuna asked with narrowed eyes.

Mr. Noriaki silently gulped in some slight fear and then he replied with "No, not at all Setsuna. I am just, concerned, about Ranma's past problems and unique circumstances. Ranma can start attending as soon as we get some, details, on how best to avoid some of his past problems hammered out."

"Such as…" Setsuna asked with still narrowed eyes.

"Well, the excessive property damage, fighting on school property, sleeping through class and various shower related incidents are some prime examples." Mr. Noriaki began with "We just need to explain to Ranma that the things that are under his control that he used to do will not be accepted at this school, and the things that are beyond his control need to be properly addressed before we can admit him."

"Such as the aspects of his 'curse'." Setsuna stated.

"Exactly." Mr. Noriaki replied with a nod. "I have heard of some of the things that went on at Furinkan, and I for one will not let any of them happen here if I can avoid them. And since most of them border on extreme sexual harassment…." Mr. Noriaki then trailed off at that point. He then picked up his verbal train of thought with "I really do not think that I can honestly let Ranma use the public showers in any good conscious. I have heard about what kept happing in the showers at Furinkan, and sadly, I can't see some of this school's students not acting in the same way." Mr. Noriaki said with a small shake of his head. "After you told me of just who you adopted and that you wanted him to come here, I drew up this, temporary, um, plan, for Ranma's, uh, special needs. It will get more detailed and much more finalized later on as we get more of a handle on Ranma's special needs, but if you agree with it, he can start here today."

Setsuna sighed and said "Let me see it."

Juban Japan: Juban High School: Ranma's new home room: a little later

"Class we have a new student, a Ranma Meiou." The class's teacher, a Miss Irinka told her students after they had settled down. "Would you please come in Ranma?"

Ranma then entered the classroom and you could literally see the hearts in most of the female students' eyes. Then Miss Irinka asked Ranma "So Ranma, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Ranma sighed and said "Hello, my name is Ranma Meiou. I just transferred here from Furinkan Koukou because my new adopted mother works here. I like to practice martial arts, and no, I am not looking for a girlfriend at this point in time." He said to the disappointment of almost the entire female population of the classroom.

The teacher then said "Ranma, I understand that you have a slight problem with water of varying temperatures, is that right?"

"Um, you could say that." Ranma nervously replied.

"The Principal and your mother have asked that you demonstrate your problem for the class." Miss Irinka told Ranma, who replied with

"Ah, do I have to?"

"Do you want me to call your mother down here to make you?" Miss Irinka responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh all right." Ranma glumly said, while silently vowing to, discuss, the wisdom of doing this with his mother later.

Going over to the teacher's desk where there conveniently were a cup of both cold and hot water, Ranma demonstrated his, slight problem with varying water temperatures.

The sounds of shock coming from the classroom could be heard all the way from Pluto.

Moments later, a male, wet, and partially deaf Ranma Meiou was asked to sit down behind Michiru by a stunned and three quarters deaf teacher.

Juban Japan: Juban High School: Setsuna Meiou's office: a little while after school had ended

"So mom," An irate, and admittedly, slightly confused Ranma began after shutting the door to his mother's office. "Was there a reason that I had to show all of my classes my curse? And why was I given the key to the coach's private bathroom? And why am I splitting my time between both the male and female gym classes? And why the heck was I told that I need to join both a male and a female sports team!?!"

Setsuna sighed and then told her son "Well, to begin with, let us just say that your reputation precedes you Ranma." Seeing her son's look of confusion, Setsuna sighed again and told him "Ranma, the Principal of this school is very aware of most of the things that went on at Furinkan for some reason, and he very is determined that most, if not all, of the problems that were caused directly or indirectly by you and your presence there do not happen here. To that effect, he thought that showing your fellow students your curse would be a wiser thing to do then trying to hide it." Ranma grumbled a reluctant agreement to that. "As to why you have gotten permission to use the faculty's restrooms, well, Mr. Noriaki has heard of what had happened to you in the past in the showers at Furinkan, and he didn't think that it would be any different here. So he gave you the use of the faculty's restrooms and showers so that those kinds of incidents could and would not happen here. As to being in both the male and female gym classes depending on the subjects being taught, well, you obviously cannot do any of the male water sports, so he decided to split your time in-between the two groups both for time constrictions and what was best for both of your forms. And finally as to participating on both a male and a female sports team, well I didn't know about that. But every student in this school is required to participate in at least one after-school activity and it is my guess that the gym coaches are trying to take advantage of that fact by making you think you have to participate on both a male and female sports team, as you are quite the athlete in both of your forms, and they know it. If you don't want to join any sports team, I'll talk to the coaches, but you must pick your after school activity before the week is out Ranma."

Ranma then sighed and sat down in one of the chairs opposite his mother.

Setsuna then looked at her son and asked him "Ranma, I thought you told me you didn't really mind the curse."

Ranma then lightly chuckled and replied to that question with "And I don't. Well, not the curse it's self anymore anyways. What I absolutely hate is the way I'm treated for my having it. Almost everyone treats me like I'm a sick and perverted freak, and a contagious one at that. Now almost everyone other then the girls you introduced me to this morning are avoiding me like I'll give them a curse of their very own. And most of the girls are now looking at me like I'm a sick perverted freak and the guys keep asking me some really perverted questions while also asking me to do some really sick things." Ranma said while looking down.

A small but furious frown graced Setsuna's face as she said "I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't think that anything like that would happen."

"Well, at least it's not as bad as Furinkan, but I think that that's just because Akane's not here to spread rumors on what a sick, perverted fuck I am and Kuno's not here to ask me out on a date with some god awful poetry." Ranma told his mother in a most non-amused tone of voice.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out like Mr. Noriaki and I hoped they would Ranma." Setsuna told her son.

"Ah, that's alright mom." Ranma said. "It's better to be upfront about the curse then try to hide it and then let it come out at the worst possible moment. And I know that that's what would have happened."

Setsuna then sighed and said "You're probably right Ranma. It still doesn't mean I have to like the way you are being treated."

"Me either mom. Me either." Ranma wearily replied.

Juban, Japan: the Hikawa shrine: later on that day

Rei came home to an odd sight, that of seeing Setsuna standing in the middle of the temple's courtyard while staring at the woods to the rear of the shrine. As she got closer to the oldest Senshi, she started to hear the sounds of extreme violence in the form of heavy smacking sounds coming from the rear woods.

After finally reaching Setsuna, Rei could see that Setsuna's son Ranma was currently still her son and he was pounding on one of the biggest trees to the rear of the shrine with abandon. "Um, what's up with Ranma?" Rei asked in a semi fearful voice.

"He's had a hard day. The school's Principal made him show his classmates his curse, and they did not take it well." Setsuna told Rei.

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing some girls talking about how he must be getting his jollies off by having a girl's body at times." Rei stated and then winced as Ranma landed a particularly meaty blow onto the tree he was pummeling.

Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru then came up to the shire's courtyard next, and Michiru asked "I take it that his day was harder than I thought?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Setsuna asked with a dry and sarcastic voice.

"Well, I saw him refusing to spy for some boys in the girl's locker room for them." Michiru said and then winced as Ranma made quite the loud sounding punch on the poor tree he was abusing.

Ami, Minako and Makoto arrived at the same time, with Ami asking the gathered Senshi "What's wrong with Ranma?"

Makoto then asked Ami "What's wrong with your senses? Didn't you see the way he was being treated today? I mean one guy asked him what his sexual orientation was thanks to his curse!"

"Oh." Ami replied with a wince as Ranma suddenly yelled out something unintelligible and his fists started to move faster than her eyes could follow.

Finally, Usagi showed up at the shrine and she asked "Why's Ranma in such a bad mood?"

The group as a whole replied with a single "Bad day!"

And then Usagi opened her mouth and said "Oh yeah, I remember some boys throwing a water balloon at him!"

And then suddenly there was a deep scream and a loud 'CRACK' and the tree Ranma had been abusing had finally had enough and it started to collapse.

An "Ah, opps?" Came from Ranma's general direction as Rei softly muttered "Now, how am I going to explain this one to my grandfather?"

EAN1: Well, I think that this is my shortest chapter yet in this fic, but, it's has that I planned to put in to it, so, I declare this chapter done. Oh, and as most of you probably have already noticed, this was pretty much what is usually labeled by most as a 'Filler' Chapter. But, without filler chapters, no story would ever get anywhere ever. Well, the next chapter of this fic will probably have even more filler, but I think we all can pretty much expect a return to the plot of the story sometime in the next chapter as well, by actually having the plot actually get started in it. Heh.

EAN2: Much more important to this story, because this actually deals with what is in this here story, as to the fact that the Juban High School seems to be bending over backwards to allow Ranma to have an easy time while he's attending it, well they're not. Well, at least not because it's Ranma and they actually want him to attend their school or anything at all like that. You see, for what they are doing I drew upon the rules, as I understand them that is of course, of accommodating a student with special needs, as according to the public school system in the United States. Not that the Japanese public school system special needs program, assuming they actually even have one that is, is probably anything even remotely like the American version, it's just that, well, I'll work with what I know. And honestly, with his curse, I'd say that Ranma definitely qualifies as a special needs student. And with his upbringing, even though I think that he must be a fucking genius to just start in the middle of high school and even be pulling a passing grade, I would have put him in special education classes for a little while, well, at least until he got caught up and got into the normal routine of actually having to go to school that is. But then, that's stressing logic and real world solutions on and for a slapstick manga character that was not originally given those things for the simple fact that it would not be a very funny thing to see, and truth be told it would be boring and serious. Which was definitely against the whole core idea of the manga, which was martial arts slapstick comedy gold.

EAN3: This chapter as well as the whole revision of the story should have been made available to you all last Friday, but, my beta GunnerRyu said that it needed a better closing scene, seeing as, in his opinion, Ranma was acting like a 'Momma's Boy', his words, not mine, in the way he was being treated. I just wanted to show that Ranma was acting with great restraint in regards to his treatment, for he wanted to be able to keep attending his new school, which wouldn't put up with any crap from him. Thus I had spent about a week thinking on how to show that. So, yes, that very last scene in this chapter took me a week to come up with and then to write. Pathetic, I know.

EAN4: Well, thanks to all of you readers who read this fic, and even more thanks to any of you who actually decide to take the time to review it. Well, goodbye for now and I really and truly hope to get more things out soon.


	6. PROBLEMS WITH MAGICAL GIRL STRESS RELIEF

AN1: Well, when I last put up chapters of this story, and it was all of them due to my doing a revision on it, well, they all somehow got put up in bold. I don't know how that happened, but as my note in my Author's Profile Page also was put up in bold, I think it was either this site, or it was that my computer was just in a bold mood. Heh. Well, I have now hopefully taken care of that by re putting up all the previous chapters in non-bold, and I apologize to all those who had problems with reading the story due to the boldness of the type, and I thank those who actually read it in bold, especially the one reader who said that he/she had copied, pasted, and then un-bolded the entire story on his/her computer so that he/she could read it. Thanks, and I'm sorry you had to do that to read my fic. It's now all taken care of I hope.

AN2: Shit happens and it happens to me, so I haven't really had much time to write lately. Hell, I haven't had much time to read either, or do much of anything fun, and when I did have time, it was usually spent playing video games. Well, now that I've had some free time, I wrote a chapter, so enjoy.

**AN3: **Slightly revised yet again. God, what is with me and revisions, seriously huh?

AN4: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER SIX

PROBLEMS WITH MAGICAL GIRL STRESS RELIEF

Downtown Juban Japan: about seventeen minutes later

And yet another rather important Senshi meeting had to yet again be put on hold due to the poor timing of a Youma attack. Really, it was like they planed their attacks to be at a time that would inconvenience the Senshi the most. And while that might actually be true, as scary as that may sound, it was probably just Fate and Destiny having a good laugh at their expense.

Well, it had been quite the large Youma invasion force, and the Senshi might have had some slight amount of trouble with this group of Youma, except for one new change in their combat dynamics, a new Senshi, a new and at the moment very pissed off Senshi.

Oh, all of the other Senshi had gotten in their quota of slain Youma, don't get me wrong, but the their newest and most furious Senshi had them all beat hands down in the Youma slain department, and the sad thing was, it was all done via hand to hand techniques. Currently there was only one these unfortunate Youma left, and the new redheaded Senshi was obviously prolonging the poor creature's suffering to relive her stress.

As the other Senshi just watched on in some amount of sick fascination at this scene, Sailor Pluto, whom had noticed the news crews currently taping this said scene, said "Charon, I do believe that it is time for us to leave now."

The redheaded Senshi now identified as Sailor Charon sighed and replied "Ok, DEAD SCREAM!!!" and with a point blank Dead Scream into the Youma's torso, the evil creature's life came to an abrupt and messy end.

Nerima Japan: The Tendo house and dojo: about a half an hour later

The Tendo sisters were currently dispassionately watching television when the news came on. And then a little while into the news broadcast, they went to a story on those Sailor Senshi that live a few wards over. "And now, it seems that there is a new Senshi, named Sailor Charon. What is her relationship to Sailor Pluto if any? And why does she seem so vicious? See what we mean for yourself, but please, have all children out of the room while you do so." And then, they showed the newest Senshi, Sailor Charon, laying waste in a very physical manner to a bunch of Youma.

After the clip was shown, Nabiki was just staring off into space in some not so small amount of shock, while Akane declared "Now, that's the kinda Senshi I could look up to. No speeches or pretty poses, just good old fashioned butt kicking action!"

Then Kasumi said "Oh, but she looked quite upset about something, I wonder what it was? I do hope everything is going alright for her."

"Ah, those Youma obviously interrupted something really important to her! Like maybe a date or something! She was just teaching them that that is not a good thing to do!" Was Akane's reply.

Nabiki, shocked at how this conversation was going, asked of her sisters "Doesn't this 'Sailor Charon' remind you of someone we all know?" 'And come to think of it, Sailor Pluto….' Nabiki then thought to herself, but then she was interrupted mid-thought by Akane's reply of

"No." Akane said with a confused expression on her face. "Who should she remind us of?"

"Well, how about Ranma?" Nabiki blurted out.

Akane just laughed and said "Nabiki, Ranma's a BOY! No way could he be a Senshi. And that GIRL looked nothing like Ranma."

Then Kasumi said "Nabiki, I know that you miss Ranma more then you let on, but this is going a little too far. You're seeing things." And with a frown on her face, Kasumi then put the back of her hand to Nabiki's forehead and said "Well, you don't feel like you have a fever, but you look unwell, so why don't you go to your room, ok?"

Looking back and forth between her two obviously oblivious sisters, Nabiki came to a quick decision and said with a sigh, "Ok Kasumi, I guess I'll just go to bed early. I haven't been feeling that great lately anyways." And with that statement, she went up to her room, with Kasumi's worried eyes trailing her movements.

Juban Japan: The Outers' mansion: in the kitchen: a few hours later

The Senshi meeting that was supposed to be Ranma's welcome introduction to the other Senshi, had quickly changed course from its original itinerary, and had degraded into a few the girls yelling at Ranma for her brutality against the Youma, which made Setsuna snort with un-amusement, a few of them sympathetically asking Ranma if her day had really been that bad, but most of the girls were asking Ranma for lessons in how to kick Youma ass like that, with Haruka and Makoto leading the charge for the martial arts training.

Setsuna sighed as she was in the newly refurbished kitchen, the repairmen had done a wonderful, and wonderfully quick, job of repairing it, and they took the sink backing up story well, although they did say they had never seen a backed up sink do anything like this before, and she was currently helping Michiru with the cooking of dinner while listening to Haruka continue to beg Ranma for some martial arts lessons, when the phone started to ring. Sighing, Setsuna went to answer it, not knowing that this was a phone call that would change her, Ranma's, and all of the other Senshi's for that matter, lives forever.

Nerima Japan: The Tendo house: Nabiki Tendo's room: a few moments earlier

Nabiki was certain that she was right. She was certain that this newest Senshi, named 'Sailor Charon' was in fact Ranma. And the more she thought about it, the more certain she became that 'Sailor Pluto' was in fact Setsuna Meiou, Ranma's new adoptive mother. After stewing on it for a while and checking some things out on the internet, Nabiki decided that she just had to talk to Ranma about this. Taking a shot before doing anything, less than legal, Nabiki dialed information and asked for a Setsuna Meiou's phone number. Thankfully, it was a listed phone number and Nabiki had them connect her with to the number while writing down the phone number. Sighing, she took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for this conversation.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice that Nabiki recognized as belonging to one Setsuna Meiou. Gulping, because she honestly hadn't thought, although now she was kicking herself mentally for not thinking of this obvious very scenario, that it would be Setsuna whom answered, Nabiki replied with

"Hello Miss Meiou, this is Nabiki Tendo. I was wondering if I could speak to Ranma for a moment." Nabiki said in a very pleasant tone of voice.

"How did you get this number?" Setsuna almost growled out.

Gulping, Nabiki replied "I just dialed up information and asked."

Setsuna then seemingly sighed into the phone and said "I think not. Ranma has had a rather bad day at school, and I would prefer he not talk to anyone whom might upset him anymore."

Nabiki then took a chance and said "Well, yeah, that would explain why she acted like she did when I saw her on the television earlier tonight."

The line went suddenly silent for a few moments and then Setsuna slowly asked "What did you say?"

"I said I saw Ranma acting quite peeved on the television tonight, and I was worried about him so I thought I'd call and ask just what was wrong, along with some other things." Nabiki slowly said, suddenly feeling like this was not only not the best idea that she's ever had, but that she was also treading on very thin ice here at the moment.

"And just who else have you told?" Setsuna asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"No one. I was watching the news with my sisters, but they did not seem to recognize Ranma, not even after I pointed it out, and I was wondering why I could recognize him, and you, when they could not, among some other things, such as actually being a bit worried about him, for I've never seen him act that way, ever."

Setsuna sighed and said, "Stay right where you are Nabiki, and I'll be there to pick you up in a few moments."

"Ah, what, how" Nabiki asked into the now dead receiver.

Juban Japan: The Outers' mansion: in the kitchen: a few moments later

Setsuna was at the moment so pissed off at the situation that she was currently cursing in her native language of Plutairion, and was she ever cursing up a storm. After a few moments of shock, in which Ranma realized that he knew this strange tongue that his mother was quickly cursing in, and asked "Um, what's wrong mom?"

Setsuna then stopped her ranting and sighed. She then turned to her son and said "Ranma dear, that was Nabiki on the phone. She somehow recognized you on the news and called to ask how you were, and that she was wondering how she could recognize you, and me, when her other sisters could not."

Ranma blanched and said "Great, she's probably thinking about how she can make a quick buck off this."

Setsuna sighed and then said "That was my first thought as well, but she did say that she was worried about you and how she saw you acting, and I think she just might be sincere. So I'm going to go to the Time Gates and look at her resent past, and then pick her up." Setsuna then looked at Ranma for a moment and then said, "Why don't you come with me Ranma, this would be an excellent time to show you some more on how to operate The Gates of Time."

"Gee mom, wouldn't that take a lot of time?" Ranma asked.

"Of course it would dear. But you're forgetting, time is relative, especially at a time nexus such as The Gates of Time." Setsuna said with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face.

"Oh, yeah." Was Ranma's only reply.

"And would you three be dears and prepare our house for our 'guest'?" Setsuna asked of her other fellow outers with a small and evil smile, one which the others returned equally if not more so evilly.

The Gates of Time: Subjectively hours later

After a few hours of showing Ranma what to do and how to do it, Setsuna aloud her free, supervised of course, reign over The Gates of Time to research what Nabiki knew and just what she was planning, if anything. What they found surprised them. Nabiki was actually missing Ranma for Ranma him/herself and not for the Yen she made off him/her. Also Nabiki was genuinely worried about how she saw Ranma acting in the news broadcast, and she truly was puzzled as to why she could recognize Ranma and Setsuna, while her sisters were clueless, even after she pointed out the obvious, to her that is, facts.

"Wow, I never thought…" Ranma said in soft wonder.

Setsuna though smirked and thought 'I wonder if she is starting to realize that she just actually might like my boy.' Aloud though she said "Well, that does clarify things a bit. So we will now go and pick her up. Now, I'm going to show you how to use the Time Gates to move to a particular place and at a point in time at that place that you wish to, so watch closely." Setsuna said as she brought up an image of Nabiki in her bedroom talking into a dead phone, while Ranma paid rapt attention.

Nerima, Japan: The Tendo house and dojo: Nabiki's Room: subjectively mere moments after Setsuna had hung up

Nabiki was currently staring at her dead phone while muttering "Well, of all the nerve…" When suddenly there was a bright flash of light behind her and she quickly turned around to see Ranma and Setsuna, or rather Sailors' Charon and Pluto Nabiki semi-thought snarkily, behind her.

Setsuna, or rather Sailor Pluto said "Hello Nabiki my dear, if you would take my hand, we can go somewhere to straighten all this out."

Nabiki hung up her private phone and said with a sigh "Well, ok I guess. Just no funny business!"

"That, I believe, is your forte." Setsuna, or rather at this point in time Sailor Pluto said with a small smirk as she took Nabiki's out stretched hand and the three of them disappeared from her room.

EAN1: Again, short and with a cliffy, but I really wanted Nabiki's fate to be decided in the next chapter, so, there.

EAN2: Why can Nabiki recognize Ranma and Setsuna? I ain't telling. Is she also a reincarnation for the Moon Kingdom? No, and that is all I'll give you.

EAN3: As you can see, I am setting up some sort of relationship for Ranma with Nabiki, but whether only as friends or as a romantic interest has yet to be decided. And any romance between the two will come long after an established friendship, if I even chose to do a romantic relationship between the two. But, for right now, a friendship must first be formed.

EAN4: Well, I hope I can update again soon, but with my life at the moment, it's all up for grabs. But I'll try, and that's all I can promise you. Well, hope to see you soon, and hope to hear from you as well, bye for now.


	7. AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE, SNORT,

AN1: Read My Author's Profile to see what the hell is going on with me and my fics. Seriously, do it. Do it NOW!

AN2: DING, DING, DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!!! Wharpt hit the nail on the head in his review on the hows and whys Nabiki knew it was Ranma on the news. I really didn't think anyone would get it.

AN3: Ok, I have been asked if I will ever bring the Tenchi cast into this fic. The answer to that is, yes I am planning to sometime in the future of this fic, about the time when I bring in Ranma's past life's father, or maybe even a bit before. Ok, probably a bit before. You didn't think I'd give him such a huge back story and then never introduce him, now did you?

AN4: Ok, ok. So Charon only has ONE, SINGULAR R in it. I, sadly, am one of those authors that needs a beta reader badly, (I am no James Joyce. That guy never even needed an editor because he was so damn meticulous in his writing. Ok, so he also wrote while sitting on the top of his fridge, but hey, all the greats are allowed to be a little eccentric now right?) but, due to my erratic writing style of jumping from one fic to another willy-nilly and my illness making me write very sporadically when I do so, I have lost so many beta reader's that I've sorta given up on ever using them again. Which is really kinda bad and sad, seeing as even I'll admit that I really need one.

AN5: Slightly revised yet again, this time in the utterly vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the god damn bold problem.

CHAOTIC TIME

CHAPTER SEVEN

AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE, SNORT, YEAH RIGHT

Juban, Japan: The Outers' mansion: moments later

Nabiki was at the moment in a rather large and nicely appointed living room which was in an obviously very large house which it's self was in a, if the view out the front window was any clue, very posh neighborhood. In any other situation, she'd probably be enjoying herself immensely while at the same time deciding on just how to fleece the owners of the house for everything they're worth.

Sadly for her, this was not a normal situation.

Looking around the room brought to her attention three more Senshi, two of which had rather sharp, pointy objects which were currently being aimed in her general direction. Deciding to put up a brave front, Nabiki heavily and also very theatrically sighed while saying in a supremely sarcastic tone of voice "Wow, nice welcome from the supposedly good gals. And is that no face effect supposed to be intimidating? It's just annoying, plus it's stupid too."

This caused Setsuna, err, Sailor Pluto to raise an eyebrow and ask in a curious tone of voice "So, you can't see our faces then?"

Nabiki then suddenly caught on to the idea that she shouldn't be able to see their faces, but since she could see Ranma's and Setsuna's, something was obviously wrong here. More interested in finding out just what was going on around here then either hording her information or playing her usual games, she just sighed again, and this time it was with an actual feeling of genuine regret, as she told them "Well, I can't see their faces." She said while gesturing towards the three other Senshi present in the room. "Yours and Ranma's however, I can see just fine."

A brief frown appeared on Setsuna's face, and then it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Interesting. Could it be because she has seen us while we were not transformed, of could it be because of…" Setsuna then trailed off with a far off look on her face at that point.

After a few moments of silence, Setsuna glared at the still threatening acting other Senshi and told them "I don't think there's a need for that act any more girls, let's all just sit down and talk about this like reasonable adults."

"Ah, fine." Grumbled out Sailor Uranus as she plopped down onto the couch.

"If you think that is best." Sailor Neptune politely conceded while elegantly sitting down on the couch next Sailor Uranus.

"Ok Setsuna-Mama" Sailor Saturn chirped out while bouncing over towards an overstuffed chair. Seeing the disapproving glares that both Sailor's Uranus and Neptune were giving her, she shrugged and said "But she already knows that Pluto's Setsuna-Mama."

"But she didn't know that she's you're…" Sailor Uranus started when Sailor Saturn just sighed with exasperation and asked

"Uranus-Papa, with what we've been told about Nabiki here, how long after she gets home do you think it would take her to find out just who else was living with Setsuna-Mama and her relationships with them, as well as any other close friends she may have?"

Sailor Uranus just went still for a moment and then sighed. "Stupid too smart for her own good daughter…" She mumbled out.

Sailor Saturn just sighed and turned to her Setsuna-Mama and asked "Don't you think we should un-transform? I mean if we're not going to be doing an intimidation routine and are just going to be talking, maybe we should do it like normal people. Besides, we forgot to close the curtains and if any one looks in the window…"She trailed off at that point of pointing out the obvious while Sailor's Neptune and Uranus blushed in embarrassment.

Setsuna, looking over and just now noticing the open curtains just sighed and then a wicked gleam came into her eye. "Ok, I guess we should all un-transform. But let's use this as a test for Miss Tendo here, so, if you three would change outside of the room, and not come back in here until I call for you, that would be appreciated."

Sailor Uranus started to protest, but Sailor Neptune the grabbed her by her left ear and led her out of the room while she screamed out "Ow, ow, ow! Hey, stop that! I'm coming, I'm coming damn it!" While Sailor Saturn just sighed and then giggled at their antics while following them out.

Setsuna just sighed and placed her head in her hands with a small moan that sounded suspiciously like "Uranus" while Ranma just chuckled lightly while stating "At least that wasn't me."

Nabiki on the other hand just blinked in surprise and then shook it off, literally.

And then there was two flashes of light to her right, and when she turned over towards them, both Ranma and Setsuna were truly Ranma, the female Ranma that is, and Setsuna again.

And then in the hallway there were three bright flashes of light, followed by three women coming into the living room shortly thereafter.

Setsuna grinned at her returning housemates as she was closing all the blinds in the room and said "Nabiki, the youngest is Hotaru," and then as Haruka was about to interrupt,, Michiru suddenly slapped her, "and the one who just got slapped upside the head like a misbehaving red-headed stepchild is Haruka while the slapper is Michiru."

"Hello, nice to meet you Nabiki." Michiru said while Hotaru said

"Hi!" While Haruka just rubbed the back of her head while staying suspiciously quiet.

"Ok Girls, now that all the window blinds are finally closed," Setsuna said with a semi-mean smirk that the three outers whom had stayed home had the decency to blush at, Setsuna then continued on with "go back into the hall and transform so that we can test a theory I have about Nabiki here."

The three silently left to do it, and then there were three bright flashes coming from the hallway, and then three faceless Senshi returned.

"Hmm, they're all faceless to me…" Nabiki started to say when she trailed off and then she cocked her head to the left and really studied the three Senshi standing before her. "Wait a moment, that one, that one is Hotaru." And as she said that, Hotaru's face became suddenly clear. "And now I can see her face."

One of the other two Senshi then screamed out "How'd she do that!?!" and Nabiki looked at the screaming Senshi and said "Ands you're Haruka." And then Haruka's face was visible to her, "And that leaves you as Michiru." And as the green haired Senshi silently nodded in response, her face also became clear to Nabiki. "And now I can see all their faces."

And then Setsuna sighed and said "It's as I thought, amazing. You're a completely normal human in regards to magical abilities, yet your obviously keen powers of observation have allowed you to see beyond our disguise fields, providing that you have seen us in our normal guises first." Setsuna then sighed and said "Well, this could be a problem."

Nerima, Japan: Nabiki's room: subjectively mere moments after Nabiki had left.

Sailor Pluto had just teleported into Nabiki's room with Nabiki herself holding on to her, and then she had told her "Now, it's only been a few moments since you left here, so your family hopefully will not of noticed that you were not in the house."

"You mean, right now I'm both here and at your house?" Nabiki asked in a shocked whispering voice.

"Yes, and so am I. Now, remember, tell no one about this, for both your and your families safety as well as for ours, and come visit our house after school tomorrow, ok?" Sailor Pluto then stated.

"Yeah, I should be over around five to six, and I'll be sure to tell my family I'm having a very late study night." Nabiki then told Sailor Pluto.

"Good. Well, until tomorrow Nabiki." And then Sailor Pluto disappeared, and Nabiki just collapsed into her bed with an exclamation of "Now this is going to be complicated."

Juban, Japan: the Outers mansion: seconds after both Sailor Pluto and Nabiki had left

Sailor Pluto had returned, and then she immediately turned to Ranma and said "Ranma, go and grab your homework and transform, for we both have a long night ahead of us at the Time Gates."

Ranma, whom was not only currently male, but was also currently eating an apple, swallowed his bite of apple and said, "Ah, sure thing mom. And maybe you could pack some food or something? We never had dinner."

"There's food at the Time Gates Ranma, now go and get ready." Sailor Pluto replied.

"Sure, just a sec." Was Ranma's response as he did just that.

"This is trouble, isn't it?" Michiru asked of her friend.

"Not in and of its self, no. But it could lead to some trouble for not only Nabiki, if she isn't extremely careful, but for Ranma and us as well." Sailor Pluto said with a sigh. And then Sailor Charon came bounding down the stairs with her book bag in hand and then they both disappeared from view, having teleported directly to the Gates of Time.

EAN1: Wow, would you believe in not only wrote this chapter, but revised all the previous ones in the amount of time since I posted Tokimi's Child earlier today? Well, I did, so yay, go me, for I think I might now be on a roll. And even if I'm not, I got two things out today, so still, yay, go me.


End file.
